FIGHTER
by Krissii-xx
Summary: After all you put me through   You'd think I'd despise you   But in the end I want to thank you   'Cause you made me that much stronger   R&R Rating may rise!
1. Back to the Basics

A/N: Hey Everyone ! I'm Back at it again. Seems like I will be updating this one more than the others. The story is chapter after the songs from Ms. Christina Aguilera's Back To the Basics Album. Enjoy !

Remember I named Kagome's mother Euphemia !

Back To The Basics

_I'm going back to the basics, to where it all began, I'm ready to face it, I wanna understand._

"Ouch!" was heard from the bone eaters well. "Kagome are you okay honey?" Euphemia asked, looking into the well.

"Yeah I'm okay, Souta just won't quit pushing!"

Euphemia smiled at the two.

"_It's been a year and a few months since I seen her go into the well. Since Souta's finally old enough he could go to. And besides, it's Christmas break anyway. I know she has been miserable since I got remarried and my father passed. So this should do both good."_ Euphemia thought to herself.

"Okay both of you catch!" Euphemia threw a yellow and red, oversized, bags at them.

"MOTHER!"

Euphemia just smiled. "Off you two go! I'll see you two when you get back kay. I love you!"

"We love you two!" they said weakly.

A blue light beamed through the well, Euphemia sighed before walking out.

O o O o O o O

Kagome climbed out the well and helped Souta out. "Wow!" Souta said looking about, ajusting his red bag.

"Told ya it was awesome." Kagome smirked. Kagome smiled warmly. _I can't believe I'm back!" _

"Follow me." she said to Souta before taking off running. "Wait for me sis!" Souta yelled

Kagome and Souta enter Kaede's village. People were working as usual. Some stopped when they spotted Kagome and Souta.

"Lady Kagome is that you?" one asked.

"Of course it's me!" Kagome smiled. Souta watched as countless of people ran to Kagome's side. Either saying 'We've missed you' or 'Where have you been?'.

"All will be answered in due time, first I must see Lady Kaede!" Kagome smirked at Souta. They broke free from the crowd and walked down the villiage until they reached a homey hut.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome called before enter the hut, followed by Souta. Kagome stopped when she seen everyone there. _EVERYONE._

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiara, Lady Kadea, Inuyasha, **AND** Kikyo.

"Everyone." Kagome breathed.

They looked at her like she was a zombie. Sango was to first to stand up. "Kagome!" she cried running to her. Shippo followed in pursuit.

"Oh Kagome we missed you so much! I can't believe you're here!" Sango hugged her tightly.

"Who's that?" Shippo pointed to Souta. Kagome broke out Sango's embrace to bring Souta to her.

"This is my little brother, Souta." Kagome introduced. Kagome glanced at Miroku, Inuyasha, Kadea, and Kikyo who were talking seriously.

"What's going on?" she asked, curious. They all looked at her nervously. Something was up. What happened while she was gone?

Kikyo stood and apporached her.

"Hello Kagome." she said. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was smiling at Kikyo. What IS going on?

"Hey." she said, nonchalantly

"We've been having a problem for the past year." Kikyo fumbled with her hands.

"Yeah? Like?" Kagome folded her arms. She wanted to hear this from Inuyasha or even Miroku! Not her.

"Well, for the past year, about 3 months ago a new enemy rise. This enemy said to be somehow connected to different worlds. She knows of stuff we never discovered. So we assumed she might have known you, and you might have sent her here. But now that you're here we must be wrong." Kikyo glanced back at Inuyasha before returning her eyes to Kagome.

"Who, might I ask, thought I sent someone here?" Kagome growled. What a welcoming back.

"Inuyasha and I both thought so." Kikyo said.

"And why would you think that?" Kagome felt the anger in her rise.

"Because we knew you knew I was Inuyasha's mate, and I am now expecting." Kikyo said.

"You're what?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up and stood beside Kikyo.

"Don't act like you didn't know." He said. "I still think you and that girl know one another."

"Yeah? Are you that dumb Inuyasha? Did I leave for a year for you to get DUMBER? Huh? Because you must be dumber. Why would I be standing here if I knew whoever the hell that was? Huh! How would I know the clay pot was pregnant for you?" Kagome yelled at him.

"I wanna know that too. Because Kagome's been taking care of us while our gramps passed away. She been there with me when our mom got remarried. Why would she want to do that when she's been miserable not being here?" Souta stepped next to Kagome.

"Your grandfather passed away? When?" Lady Kadea asked.

"Three months after I left here." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha looked away. "Sorry for your lost. But that has nothing to do with this. I can see you are just using the excuse of him passing to cover up for your jealously of Kikyo."

Click. Click. Click.

"You BASTARD!" Kagome swung at Inuyasha. She had one hand yanking his hair, the other pounding away at his face.

"Kagome!" everyone gasped.

Tears streaked Kagome's face as she fought him. Miroku and Souta pried Kagome from Inuyasha.

"That's ENOUGH!" Miroku roared, causing everyone to freeze. When did Miroku yell like that?

Kagome wiped her face.

"I believe Kagome didn't do any of what you two are accusing her. I think you two want her to feel jealous of your relationship but are upset that she is not. Kagome is here to see her friends! And this woman who has been terrorizing us has nothing to do with Kagome nor her world. If she did, don't you think she would've mention Kagome?" Miroku growled.

Inuyasha was holding onto his nose.

"How do you know Kagome doesn't?" Kikyo asked, glaring at Kagome.

"Kagome is smart. Smarter than any of us. Don't you think she would've been with the woman or stayed home?" Miroku glared.

Everyone was silent after that.

Clap, clap, clap.

"Bravo." a woman stood leaning against the hut door. She had crimson red wild her, pale skin, and dark green eyes.

She wore all green and had a large cut underneath her left eye.

"I must say that was very, very entertaining. It's a pleasure to finally meet the lovely Kagome. I mean I got tired of hearing your name come from Inuyasha's mouth whenever he's sleep or fucking that bitch." the woman smirked.

Kagome only smirked back. Inuyasha pressed his lips together, as well as Kikyo. Who was this woman.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am Evelyn Moore. Call me Envy." the woman smirked.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked. Envy smirked. She stepped forward before pointing to Kagome.

"I want her. I want her to be our 7th sin. I want her to be our rage, our Wrath." Envy smirked.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter:

Aint No Other Man.

Kouga enters the game and chooses sides.

O o O o O o O

Woohoo!

What did you think? Is it boring? AWESOME?

Tell me your thoughts, I know I'm not the best grammatical person. But I'm trying

Toodles !

Krissii :)


	2. Aint No Other Man

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I smiled all day! Okay, so this chapter is longer than usual but that's a good thing! Birthday's October 30! Turning 16! :O. And dressing up as Strawberry Short Cake for Halloween! Don't laugh, I'm going to have fun! On with the story, I will update soon, kay!

Chapter 2: Aint No Other Man

_Last time_

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked._

_"I am Evelyn Moore. Call me Envy." the woman smirked._

_"What do you want?" Miroku asked. Envy smirked. She stepped forward before pointing to Kagome._

_"I want her. I want her to be our 7th sin. I want her to be our rage, our Wrath." Envy smirked."_

_You are there when I'm a mess, Talk me down from every stress, Give me strength boy you're the best, You're the only one who's ever passed every test!_

O o O o O o O

"What?" Kagome blinked, confused. Wrath? She can't be trying to form the seven deadly sins, can't she?

"The seven deadly sins." Kagome gasped. Envy eyes lite up.

"Aha! You know! You must know what we're capable of aren't I right?"Envy smirked. This can't possibly happening?

"What is she talking about Kagome? What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled.

"Give me 7 days." Kagome looked Envy in the eyes. Envy narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Alright. 7 days. I'll be back here, at this very spot, when sun is in it's same place as it is now. You best be here, cause I'm bringing the whole gang this time." Envy smirked. She turned before storming out the hurt, disappearing into the woods.

Everyone was quiet, stuck in their own thoughts. Souta squeezed Kagome's hand.

Kagome finally turned to face the rest of her friends.

"The seven deadly sins are really attitudes that underlie sins period. Whether mortal or not. They provide keys to understanding our faults and the actions that result, and a freamework for self knowledge. If we understand how they factor into who we have become, we would understand much more about ourselves and our effect on others. Basically these girls are no joke." Kagome explained.

"Name all of them please." Kadea asked. Kagome nodded.

"Pride, Avarice or Greed, Envy, Wrath or Anger, Lust, Gluttony, and Sloth." Kagome said.

"Why would they want Kagome to be Wrath?" Shippo asked, curious. "She is no where near having Anger."

"_That's where your wrong Shippo."_ Kagome thought.

"Everyone has anger in them. Kagome's just starting to become known because of certain people." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and Kikyo. Everyone was confused. Would Kagome go with them?

O o O o O o O o O

"Souta, come here." Kagome called from against a tree. Souta jogged over to her.

"What they said." Kagome asked nevoursly. They told her she couldn't be trusted until the 7th day. They believe there's a possibility that she might go with them girls. How can they not trust her like that?

"Inuyasha was siding with Kikyo like usual. She said they should force you to leave, so things wouldn't complicate. She even insisted on killing you, that's when Sango jumped in. Right now they all think it would be best if we leave." Souta explained.

Kagome felt the burn in her eyes. "Go home." she told Souta. Souta looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" he glared at her.

"I got to handle something, myself. You need to go home. Tell Inuyasha and the rest, they got what they wanted." Kagome said before walking into the woods. Souta watched her go before running back into the village. Once he got inside the hut he did the unbelievable.

Souta balled his fist and lunged at Inuyasha. "OW!" Souta gasped holding his fist. Everyone was looking at him like HE gone crazy.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha grabbed Souta by his collar and lifted him off his feet. Souta glared at Inuyasha, pissed.

"Kagome's gone! She left because ya'll didn't want her here, ya'll didn't want her help! So she left!" Souta yelled in Inuyasha face. Inuyasha sat him down.

"Well that's good. It'll cause lesser problems, right?" Kikyo looked at everyone.

"You didn't understand you idiots. She didn't GO HOME!"

Everyone frozed.

"What do you mean you runt." Inuyasha growled. Souta only glared at him.

"She. Didn't. GO. HOME!" Souta growled. "She left. To where? I don't know."

"What did she say before she left?" Sango asked, anxiously.

"She told me I needed to go home, and you all got what you wanted." Souta looked at her sadly.

"Do as she say. She must not want you involved in what she's doing." Kadea said.

"No, because I am not going to let my sister get hurt over this. She left because everyone's listening to her." Souta pointed at Kikyo. "And not believing her. Nobody trusts her. So she made up her mind. IF she does joins those girls, she knows what she's doing. Kagome would never betray anyone like that."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kadea looked away in shame.

"Tell me." Souta asked. "What exactly were you planning on doing if she refused to leave?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Souta. "We were planning on returning the rest of my soul back, that's what."

O o O o O o O

"Kouga, can't you slow down a bit!" Ginta yelled. Ginta was clearly worn out. Hakkukah was lucky to be sick. Lucky bastard. "Hurry up, I smell Kagome near!" Kouga yelled back. _Ah, Kagome! That's a reason to hurry up. _Ginta thought. Kouga rounded a corner. He sensed her presence alone.

"_She's alone? But why?" _

Kagome froze feeling a shiver come down on her spine. _Kouga's near?_

Just when that thought entered her mind, the wolf prince was in front her.

"Kouga." She smiled at him. "How you been?"

Kouga pulled her into a tight hug. He missed her.

Kagome blushed, _Kouga and his boldness. _

"Why aren't you with muttface?" Kouga asked, letting her go. Kagome hugged herself looking down.

"They think I am going to betray them. They don't want me. I came to see everyone only to find out they have a enemy. A enemy whose offer sounds more and more comforting." Kagome looked him in the eyes.

"Why would they think that? What happen." Kouga took her hand, leading her to sit down. Aint no other man in this world besides Kouga would really care for her like this, listen to her. She's going to keep him close as possible.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are mates and somehow Kikyo is three months pregnant. SO everything she says about me, Inuyasha believes and convinces everyone else she's right. So they are coming up with a way to send me away. So I just left. My little brother is there, but I told him to return home so he won't get involved, knowing he probably will." Kagome sighed. Kagome then explained about Envy and the seven deadly sins and everything else that happened.

Kouga nodded listening, taking everything in. "Are you going to join them?" Kouga finally asked.

Kagome looked at him nervously. _"Am I?" _

O o O o O o O

So? Is it going good so far?

I know some parts may have you like, What The Hell? But all will be explained in the next few chapters.

Next Chapter: Back In The Day


End file.
